Strife keys
This page is about the keys found in Strife. List *Base Key — Given to Strifeguy by Rowan, allows access to Irale's store, and The Front Base *Govs Key — Received from Macil after first meeting, allows access to Governor Mourel's Mansion *Pass Card — Governor Mourel gives this to Strifeguy upon accepting the "bloody" mission. Otherwise, received from Macil after the Prison Mission. Grants entry to the Power Station. *Prison Pass — Governor Mourel gives this to Strifeguy upon return after either of his missions is complete. Opens the Prison gate. *ID Badge — Optional Key from Prison Guard, drops upon his death, gives access to Warden Montag. *Prison Key — Key dropped by Warden Montag upon death, allows entry into majority of Prison, any key slot that is yellow in the Prison works. *Severed Hand — Taken from Judge Wolenick, allows Strifeguy to use hand scanners and free the prisoners. *Power1 Key — Given by Worner during Macil's Power Station Mission, allows access to Reactor Core Sector of the Power Station. *Power2 Key — A Technician gives this to Strifeguy, allows access to Western Reactor Core Sector of the Power Station, and a technician who drops the Gold Key. *Gold Key — Dropped by a Technician who talks about new weapons. Allows access to weapons cache in Warehouse Sector of the Power Station. *Power3 Key — Given by Sammis to Strifeguy, used to gain entry to the Reactor Core, and opens Sewer Gate. *ID Card — Dropped by two Red Acolytes in The Sewers, Used to open Storage Sector in the Sewers, contains Grenade Launcher. *Silver Key — From the False Programmer in the Audience Chamber, opens caches in the Audience Chamber and in the Abandoned Front Base (and in the Front Base, but those are empty), and allows access to the Programmer's Keep. *Oracle Key — Dropped from Two Red Acolytes in the Temple Entrance Hall in the Borderlands, allows entry to The Temple Of The Oracle. *Military ID — Given by the Keymaster after the Oracle gives its permission. Opens the gate to the Fortress. *Order Key — Dropped by a Gray Acolyte in the Fortress (and by a Red Acolyte in the Bailey, although this is no use as you need it to get into the Bailey to get it). Allows access to Fortress: The Bailey. *Mauler Key — Dropped by Gold Acolyte in The Fortress: Store. Allows access to a Mauler. *Core Key — On pedestal in NW Fortress: Administration, allows access to central computer. *Brass Key — Given by Macil after killing the Oracle, gives access to Order Commons. *Catacomb Key — Given by Richter, grants entry to the Catacombs. *Mine_Key — Found under the Programmer's Spectre in Catacombs: Ruined Temple, opens Mines. *Factory Key — Found under the Programmer's Spectre in Catacombs: Ruined Temple, opens Factory Receiving. *Blue Crystal Key — Found in Factory: Conversion Chapel, allows access to Converter. *Chapel Key — Found in Factory: Conversion Chapel, allows access to Converter. *Red Crystal Key — Found in Factory: Conversion Chapel, allows access to Converter. Category:Strife items Category:Lists